dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Clear
Clear is one of the main characters in the BL game DRAMAtical Murder. Appearance Clear has scruffy white hair with bangs. He wears a white trench coat, and a yellow scarf. He has pink eyes when he takes off his mask.Under his coat is a white inner shirt, which is quite short, and gray pants. He is always seen holding his clear umbrella and wears a gas mask, as his distinct facial feature. Clear reveals that he’s actually a robot android made by Toue to mind control people through Dye Music. Personality Clear is a very formal person. He rarely gets mad and he is very polite. Usually he is extremely cheerful, with a childish and energetic personality. His actions appear to be quite eccentric, most likely because he seems to lack some basic common sense of the world. Though usually happy, he does have his insecurities. Before the old man who took care of him died, he told Clear not to take off his mask. This leads Clear to believing that Aoba would come to hate him once he sees his face. His voice is so cheerful, he always seems so happy but he's actually very emotional and kept his feelings a secret until he burst into anger. He's pretty strong, and there's a reason behind it. Clear's Route Good Ending Aoba uses Scrap on Clear and is confronted by two choices; he leaves them to crack and eventually shatter (meaning that both options are incorrect and if chosen will lead to the bad ending). Clear is then able to successfully sing a powerful version of the Jellyfish song which renders both α and α2 helpless and unable to continue fighting. Toue manages to escape yet the Oval Tower suffers serious damage and begins to crumble, which Clear explains is the original source of their power shutting down. Aoba manages to drag Clear to safety and eventually makes it back to Glitter. Upon reaching Glitter Aoba wishes to fix Clear immediately and is visibly upset by Clear's condition. Clear begs Aoba to listen to his first and last request ever and asks if he may "touch" Aoba. Aoba understands what this means and eventually accepts knowing that this is what Clear truly wants. This leads to the two having sex and Aoba discovers that Clear's body reacts the same way as a humans does. Clear once more confesses his love for Aoba and thanks him for fulfilling his last wish. The strain on his body causes Clear to break apart before Aoba's eyes, who is powerless to stop this from happening. Before shutting down completely, Clear finally asks if he had been able to touch Aoba in a way that a human would to which Aoba replies more than anyone Clear always was human. Aoba manages to bring Clear's body back to the Old District and desperately tries to fix Clear in secret, shutting himself away in his room and even taking extended leave from work in order to do so. Tae eventually makes Aoba confess to what he is doing and offers her help and says she knows of someone who may be able to fix Clear. A whole year passes as Clear is in the research facility undergoing repairs so Aoba returns to work and tries to regain a normal routine. He still painfully misses Clear and is reminded of how they first met when Clear fell from the sky outside of Heibon. After he has finished work Aoba returns home to an empty house and goes straight to his bedroom. He suddenly hears a familiar song and rushes out onto the balcony in order to hear better. He searches around until his eyes fall upon a familiar figure and the signing finally stops. Clear turns around from where he is seated underneath his umbrella upon a nearby rooftop. "I heard your voice so I came... Aoba San" Bad Ending Aoba sent the wrong message to Clear. Clear then lost to the fight. Toue still fixed Clear but he reprogramed him. Clear was reprogramed into something greater than Alpha and Alpha2. Aoba was kept by Clear but still under Toue's experiments. Clear had Aoba's lower limbs removed; both of his legs. Aoba was chained up on a cell like room where Clear visits him every time. Clear made Aoba into something he's not. Clear's mind was totally twisted and thought that he isn't human and so, Aoba can't be human too. He wanted Aoba to become a doll, and dolls don't need limbs. Clear also removed Aoba's eyes, vocal cords and Aoba's sense of touch. Aoba can't feel anything now. Clear is also seen biting Aoba's arm until it bleeds. Trivia * He is a being based on Sei's powers *Being amnesiac since his grand-father adopted him, which made him think he was a human. Category:Main Character